A Meddle of Mages
by Chajiko
Summary: 100 Word drabbles about the ally magic users of Fire Emblems 7, 8 and 9.  Weekly updates, hopefully more often. 1. Rhys 2. Erk 3. Knoll. 4. Artur 5. Lute  Meaningful reviews vastly appreciated.
1. Author's Note

A/N:_ These will be drabbles in the truest sense--exactly 100 words attempting to encompass a specific character and his or her quintessential feelings. I am trying to do one for every magic user in the Fire Emblem games 7 through 9 (The Blazing Sword, The Sacred Stones, and Path of Radiance)  
This will most likely be at least weekly, but as I have other writing commitments that supersede my fanfiction writing, updates may be sporadic.  
Thank you for taking the time to read my meager offering--reviews are ALWAYS appreciated.  
Chajiko_

_An additional addendum--as for the unkind person who left me a wholly useless review and didn't even have the guts to leave an email address or sign in so that I could speak for myself, congratulations. You really know how to make an author positively dyspeptic with rage._

_If you think these are stupid or useless, I'd rather not know it. That's not a problem with me or my writing, that's a problem of perception. If you have issues with my writing, characterisation or grammar, THAT I would like to know. Tell me what you love, tell me what you hate. But if all you have to say is that repugnant little "wtf," then I don't want to hear it._

_C_


	2. Fortitude

Rhys

The first time Rhys faltered and fell Shinon scoffed and Boyd helped the flushed priest back to his feet. The second time, when he had not eaten for nearly a week because his insides would simply not accept anything, Mist worried and Oscar determinedly boiled chicken after chicken.

The third time, a fever took him to his bed and held him in delirium for so long that even Shinon ran out of cruel things to say. Titania sat by his side in silence and watched the pain on his face and wondered how he could stand it all.


	3. Irritation

Erk

Annoyances were a necessary part of life, it seemed. No matter where he went there was always something there to trip him up. The fact that this particular stumbling block had pink hair especially disturbed him, but it would only encourage her if she knew. She seemed to understand him in a way no other being had before—and she used this knowledge to do everything in her power to make life unbearable.

He couldn't decide, though, which was worse: the fact that he knew he loved her, or that she had no inkling of the way he really felt.


	4. Regret

Knoll

It was like being adrift in the ocean, he decided. Like someone had set him loose upon the face of the waters in a leaky boat—and there he was, without chart, compass, or even an oar with which to save himself.

In some ways he wished that when Ephriam had opened the door to Knoll's cell and removed the shackles from his torn and bleeding wrists that he'd had the courage to tell his old friend to leave him there—alone in the gathering dark. It was a coward's dream, he knew, and yet his sinking boat drifted on...


	5. Similes

Artur

It was like dancing with a spider.

A large intelligent spider who found no more delight in her life than proving herself superior. Maybe he was too harsh, he thought, watching her lie flat on the ground examining a new plant. There was much less venom in her than in her eight-legged friends—and she was really much nicer to fall in love with.

Nothing in all his life could have prepared him for her and all the holy books in the world couldn't explain why she affected him as she did, and for the moment he really didn't care.


	6. Deliberation

Lute

It was incomprehensible, really, when one considered it. The thought that her studies could have been so uninclusive as to leave out so many intriguing and essential ideas; it was exigent that she remedy the deficiency as soon as possible. However it was inordinately difficult to do so with _ him _ underfoot constantly. Not that he wasn't a fascinating enigma himself, but he unsettled her. She wondered if this particular impediment might not be solved by the proper application of arachnids—but dismissed the thought. She needed a new tactic. One that was a little more...trenchant, perhaps.


End file.
